


Welcome

by Deanon



Category: SAKANA
Genre: Christmas, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanon/pseuds/Deanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuudai’s mother adored Taisei. Of course she did. Yuudai didn’t know how he’d ever been worried that she wouldn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome

Yuudai’s mother adored Taisei. Of course she did. Yuudai didn’t know how he’d ever been worried that she wouldn’t. Taisei had rushed into his mother’s tiny country house like a small hurricane, far too tall for the doorways and far too big for the countryside. He’d given his mother only a perfunctory bow before hugging her (he’d nearly had to bend double to do so), babbling all out in one breath, “You’re Madoka right wow it’s so great to meet you Yuudai has talked about you so much! I’m Taisei Tachibana thank you again so much for letting me stay it was really nice of you. I really hope I’m not intruding on your family time!”

Madoka had given a soft, quiet laugh (and Yuudai hadn’t known how much he’d missed that sound until that very moment.) “You’re very welcome here,” she said to Taisei. She smiled at him, and then smiled at Yuudai from around him. “You room is upstairs,” she told Taisei.

Taisei had barreled off again, carrying his one travel bag of clothes and two bags of presents. (Yuudai wasn’t sure who the presents were for, since they surely couldn’t all be for him and his mother, but it was Taisei, so it was better not to ask.)

He realized that he was staring up the stairs where Taisei had run off, and that his mother was staring at him. He jumped a little and felt his skin warm.

“It’s good to finally meet him,” Madoka said softly to her son. “He is… not quite what I pictured.”

“He’s really professional,” Yuudai said, and then realized half a second later that he sounded defensive. “It’s... the strangest thing. He can switch between – “ he gestured up the stairs – “that, and this completely serious businessman, in just a second.”

“I meant that he is much better than I pictured,” Madoka murmured, and Yuudai shifted uncomfortably (and silently warmed with pride). “…You know, you could have just spent Christmas with him.”

Yuudai burned bright red (even if it was a completely reasonable suggestion.) “I don’t – we’ve always spent Christmas together,” he said. ”You and I. Since I was a kid. …And, uh. ...He had work parties. The last couple years.”

“…Two years, already?” Madoka asked softly.

“…Three,” Yuudai mumbled. He glanced up the stairs again, where he could hear that Taisei had discovered the barn cat that his mother had taken in several years before. “Just over three years.”

They stood together in a soft silence for a moment, and then Madoka had suddenly stepped forward and wrapped him in a hug.

“You look happy,” she said, into his chest.

And Yuudai let out a small sigh, and admitted what, three years ago, he would have insisted was not even possible.

“I am happy,” he whispered. “He makes me happy.”

 Madoka pulled away after a long moment, and smiled up at him.

“Merry Christmas, mom,” Yuudai said suddenly.

Madoka’s smile widened, showing every line in her face (and despite how it showed all of her years and her sicknesses, it was still the most familiar thing in Yuudai’s life.) “Merry Christmas,” she returned. She nodded up the stairs, a tiny, almost teasing motion. “Go on, then,” she said. “Give him the grand tour. Make him feel welcome here.”

**Author's Note:**

> My advent present for Shad! Merry Christmas!


End file.
